The Unified Timeline of All Worlds
WARNING: This page may contain spoilers for any fictional media. Be prepared and cautious. The Unified Timeline of All Worlds is a project created by ShadeTheNarwhal, to provide an understanding of our history in comparison with the history of several pop culture worlds. Notes for notable individuals † = Deceased * Barry Henry Allen / The Flash - A CSI who, after a particle accelerator explosion, gained super-speed and became a popular vigilante named the Flash. He is the Paragon of Love. * Clifford DeVoe / The Thinker† - A history professor who used technology to amplify his intelligence at the cost of his morality. He eventually went insane, claiming technology to be the downfall of the human species, and spent a year attempting to use satellites to reverse human evolution. * Emmett Brown / Doc Brown - A scientist who invented time travel and applied it to a DeLorean. * Cisco Ramon / Vibe - A scientist and mechanic who assists the Flash. After a shift in the timeline, he realizes he has dimension-based powers, and later becomes a vigilante named Vibe. * Hank Pym - A renowned scientist and the previous Ant-Man. He is the inventor of the Pym Particle, a particle that can reduce or increase size. * Harry Potter - A wizard known for surviving an Avada Kedavra curse, which is supposed to cause instant death. He is said to be part of an ancient prophecy where he saves wizard-kind. * James Potter - Harry Potter's father. He died at the hands of Lord Voldemort in an attempt to protect his son. * Jeremy Heere - A high school student in New Jersey who used a SQUIP, a quantum computer meant to make people more socially accessible. For the first few days, he was unaware of the SQUIP's malicious intent. * J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter - An immigrant from Mars who disguised himself as a human for many years, before going public with his identity. He now acts as a private detective in National City. He is the Paragon of Honor. * Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl - A refugee from the destroyed planet Krypton who now operates in National City as a vigilante, much like her cousin Clark Kent. She is the Paragon of Hope. * Kate Kane / Batwoman - The cousin of Bruce Wayne, a famous billionaire and vigilante. To cleanse her city of crime, she followed in her cousin's footsteps. She is the Paragon of Courage. * Lex Luthor - A businessman with an unhealthy obsession and hatred for the alien vigilante Superman. He usurped the position of Paragon of Truth from the Superman of Earth-96 by rewriting the Book of Destiny. * Lily Potter - Harry Potter's mother. She died at the hands of Lord Voldemort in an attempt to protect her son. * Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard - A thief who gained weather-based powers after the STAR Labs accelerator explosion. He attempted to destroy Central City in a tsunami after the death of his brother, Clyde. * Mar Novu / The Monitor† - A cosmic being who goes from universe to universe, challenging heroes with incredibly complex reality-bending puzzles. These challenges are in preparation for the Crisis of 2019, in which all universes will be in danger of destruction. * Marty McFly - A close friend of Doc Brown who accidentally used Brown's time-travelling DeLorean, transporting him to the 1950s. * Mobius / The Anti-Monitor - A cosmic being who intends to destroy all universes and replace them with one of his own, dubbed by the Monitor as the Netherverse. He was created when Mar Novu / The Monitor accessed the Dawn of Time. * Oliver Queen / Green Arrow† - A playboy and businessman who operated as a vigilante known as the Green Arrow. After eight years of protecting his city, he was chosen by Mar Novu to carry out a series of missions that would save the multiverse. * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - A high school student in Queens who uses his spiderlike abilities and genius intellect to protect his city as a vigilante. In 2024, he was framed for the murder of Quentin Beck. * Peter Quill / Star-Lord - Once an obscure outlaw in the depths of space, he formed a team of for-hire vigilantes called the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Robert Queen† - Oliver Queen's father. He committed suicide, but not before telling his son to "right his wrongs" * Roy Bivolo / Rainbow Raider - A bank robber who gained emotion-based powers in the STAR Labs accelerator explosion. With his powers, he caused the Flash and Green Arrow to fight each other, though Bivolo was eventually imprisoned. * Ryan Choi - A humble scientist who idolizes Ray Palmer, a renowned scientist specializing in dwarf star particles. He is the Paragon of Humanity. * Sara Lance / White Canary - An assassin who eventually reformed and became part of a team called the Legends, who are responsible for keeping the timeline intact. She is the Paragon of Destiny. * Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange - A former surgeon who currently leads the Masters of the Mystic Arts. In 2018, he lost his primary weapon against evil forces, the Time Stone (also known as the Eye of Agamotto). * T'Challa / Black Panther - The King of Wakanda, an African country with many technological advancements and Vibranium mines. * Thanos† - The last member of the Titanian species. After witnessing the extinction of his species, he made a vow to prevent overpopulation on a galactic scale, culminating in the Decimation. * Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort† - A wizard who dedicated himself to the dark arts due to his hatred of Muggle-born wizards. After a failed attempt at killing Harry Potter, he would wait many years before attacking again. 20th Century *'1981' **October 31st - Lord Voldemort kills Lily and James Potter but is severely wounded after attempting to kill their infant son, Harry, forcing him to go into hiding. Harry survives the encounter, but with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. (Harry Potter) *'1985' **October 26th - Dr. Emmett Brown invents time travel, with his associate Martin "Marty" McFly being the first person to test it after Brown is seemingly killed. After returning from the past, McFly discovers that Brown had faked his death to keep the timeline intact. (Back To The Future) 21st Century *'2007' **November - Oliver Queen, an arrogant playboy, gets stranded on a remote Chinese island named Lian Yu following a boat crash. (Arrowverse) *'2012' **September - Oliver Queen returns from Lian Yu to his hometown of Starling City. He quickly adopts a vigilante persona that news outlets would soon refer to as the Hood. (Arrowverse) *'2013' **December 11th - The STAR Labs particle accelerator explodes, shrouding Central City in dark matter. This dark matter causes some people to gain unnatural abilities, who are later designated as Metahumans. Notable individuals who became Metahumans include Barry Allen (CSI), Cisco Ramon (scientific engineer), Mark Mardon (thief), Roy Bivolo (bank robber) and Clifford DeVoe (history professor). (Arrowverse) *'2015' **October - Jeremy Heere, a teenager in New Jersey, learns of an advanced piece of equipment called a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor (SQUIP) which is meant to teach users how to become more socially acceptable. After paying a dealer $400, he implants the SQUIP in his brain. (Be More Chill) *'2018' **May 31st - After collecting the final Infinity Stone after the cost of the android Vision's life, Thanos uses all six at once, thus causing half of every species to dissipate. The most notable casualties include T'Challa, Stephen Strange, Peter Quill, Hank Pym and Peter Parker. This event is referred to as the Decimation, though informally as the Snap. (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *'2019' **December 10th - Universes all over the multiverse are obliterated by antimatter waves. Early casualties include Earth-2, Earth-89, Earth-9, Earth-X, Earth-66 and Earth-38. The Monitor, a benevolent cosmic entity, recruited many heroes from across the multiverse, whom he hopes will be capable of defeating the Anti-Monitor, the one behind the antimatter attacks. Though the multiverse is eventually destroyed, seven prophecized heroes (Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, Lex Luthor, Kate Kane, J'onn J'onzz, Barry Allen and Ryan Choi) escape to a realm outside of time, hinting that they could restore the multiverse. (Arrowverse) Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Crossovers